


Kidnapped

by Moonscar



Series: The Forbidden Avenger Chatroom [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking and Entering, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Injuries, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Survivors Guilt, Swearing, Texting, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, chatroom, chatroom fic, ransom note, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: Spider-Burrito: guys omg omg omgSpider-Burrito: okay soSpider-Burrito: tony's been kidnappedCaptainMotherHen: Are you sure? He could just be passed out somewhereSpider-Burrito: and there is a ransom note right fucking here





	Kidnapped

**Spider-Burrito:** guys omg omg omg

 **Spider-Burrito** : okay so

 **Spider** - **Burrito** : tony's been kidnapped

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Are you sure? He could just be passed out somewhere

 **Spider-Burrito** : and there is a ransom note right fucking here

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Okay, we all need to meet up and discuss this-

 **Spider-Burrito** : no

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Pardon?

 **Spider-Burrito** : we'll text each other

 **Spider-Burrito** : i think there are bugs planted everywhere

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Look, it'd be better if we all talked together, we can't slow down because you 'think' there are bugs planted everywhere

 **Spider-Burrito** : i can hear the gentle buzzing of them

 **SheBeSneaky** : the kids right

 **SheBeSneaky** : just found one planted under the couch

 **FalconsAreCool** : How did you even find that?

 **SheBeSneaky** : i was looking for one

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Okay then

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Who's to say they aren't hacked into this right now?

 **Spider-Burrito:** look, i wouldn't suggest talking about my fucking dad getting kidnapped on this chat if i didn't think it was safe

 **Spider-Burrito** : yeah, i made this chat specifically so it would be fucking terrible to hack into

 **Spider-Burrito** : made sure barely anyone knows about this chat even existing

 **Spider-Burrito** : and notice how the app is even disguised as a boring timer app, at least the design of it- until you click on it and see the chat. that's to avoid suspicion if any of you were to ever lose your phones, or get it stolen

 **Spider-Burrito** : and if someone  _were_ to hack into this app, i would know instantly, or ned

 **Spider-Burrito** : so stop thinking i'm god damn useless just because i'm a kid and let's get on with this so we can make a plan

 **Spider-Burrito** : the point of being team mates is that we trust each, and don't even bother to ask who ned is, he is someone who we can trust with this stuff, he helped me make the app

 **Spider-Burrito** : now, they left a phone number on the ransom note

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKER** : jesus kid didn't know you had it in you to swear

 **Spider-Burrito** : besides the point

 **SheBeSneaky** : okay, can i see the note?

 **Spider-Burrito** : yeah, gimme a sec

**SheBeSneaky** : okay, so this number is connected to a flip phone, one that most drug dealers would use before discarding quickly

 **SheBeSneaky** : it should be easy enough to track

 **SheBeSneaky** : anyways, they shouldn't have gotten to far since i assume tony was kidnapped yesterday

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : okay then, nat will take care of tracking the phone

 **TonyNeedsSleep** : Hey Peter, would you mind looking at the footage of when Tony got kidnapped, just to have any idea of what we're dealing with?

 **Spider-Burrito** : i wouldn't mind at all, let's just go in the living room to do it and look at it on  the tv

 **CoolScienceBro** : I'll join you guys

 **TonyNeedsSleep** : okay

**Spider-Burrito** : okay so

 **Spider-Burrito** : they seem to have weapons that look a lot like the ones that the vulture and his team had

 **Mr.Jesus** : wait, you've seen those weapons before?

 **Spider-Burrito** : dude, i'm the one who took them down

 **Spider-Burrito** : of course i've seen them before-

 **Spider-Burrito** : but anyways, they look basically the same

 **Spider-Burrito** : so maybe these people stole their designs? or maybe he had a group that didn't get arrested?

 **Spider-Burrito:** maybe they want to take revenge or something

 **MischievousSnek** : the motive of it doesn't matter right now

 **Spider-Burrito** : right, sorry

 **MischievousSnek** : don't be

 **Spider-Burrito** : anyways, they all had guns that resemble those from the vultures goons, and there were about 12 people

 **Spider-Burrito** : they entered by using some Pass Cards that we usually give to kids on field trips

 **Spider-Burrito** : so they would be deactivated by now

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Oh yeah, how much did they ask for in the ransom note?

 **SheBeSneaky** : a couple million dollars in cash

 **SheBeSneaky** : anyways, i've tracked them down.

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : and low and behold, they're in the most cliche place ever

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : an abandoned warehouse

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : like, if you're gonna kidnap one of us, at least make it original, you know?

 **Spider-Burrito** : well, this isn't my first time saving kidnapped people, so i can agree

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : ... i wasn't expecting that as a response,  but okay

 **CoolScienceBro** : Okay, we shouldn't send everyone to go get Tony though, have some people for back up and here at the tower and all that-

 **SheBeSneaky** : anyways, the plan will be that one of you guys will go out there and enter with a brief case in civilian clothing, pretending we have the money for them.

 **SheBeSneaky** : while they let them enter we'll have a couple others sneak in and take care of some people guarding the area, and someone to go get tony out

 **SheBeSneaky** : i'll stay here and take care of anything involving locks and technology

 **Spider-Burrito** : i'll go get Tony

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : i'm gonna go get the iron pop tart as well, take care of some guards and stuff

 **CoolScienceBro** : I'm gonna stay here as well

 **MischievousSnek** : i'll go with the spiderling

 **CaptainMotherHen** : I'll stay here as well, I don't do so well of lay low missions

 **Mr.Jesus** : we know

 **Mr.Jesus** : anyways, i am good at those, so i'll go as well

 **MischievousSnek** : i'll be the one to bring the money

 **MischievousSnek** : i'll just shapeshift into the Captain

 **Spider-Burrito** : will they buy the fact that steve would try to save him though? after all that happened?

 **SheBeSneaky** : i think so, the media has taken more kindly to the fact that everyone is back recently, so we should be fine

 **Spider-Burrito** : kk

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : come on, let's all get suited up and get your earpieces in

 **Spider-Burrito** : what about you?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : my hearing aids double as earpieces

 **Spider-Burrito** : ooohhh

 **Spider-Burrito** : k, let's go

**Mr.Jesus** : i think it would be a better idea to take the grey van instead of the white one guys, looks less fishy

 **Spider-Burrito** : ... true-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : imagine seeing that on the media- "Avengers In White Vans, Are They Trying To Steal The Children?" 

 **SheBeSneaky** : guys, just get in the god damn van-

 **CAWCAWOTHERFUCKERS** : got it boss!

**TonyNeedsSleep** : Pete, I just realized, you seem pretty calm for what's happened

 **Spider-Burrito** : nah, i'm pretty much having an internal anixety attack

 **Spider-Burrito** : i'm half expecting to find my father figure dead the moments i go to save him

 **Spider-Burrito** : because knowing my parker luck, that's exactly what's gonna happen

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Kid- That really isn't healthy thinking that way-

 **Spider-Burrito** : look, once i find him i can break down and scold him as much as i want, right now it won't do anything tho-

 **Spider-Burrito** : i won't forgive myself if me breaking down causes another death

 **Spider-Burrito** : i can't live through that again

 **Spider-Burrito** : because it just proves that it's my fault

 **Spider-Burrito** : so let's focus on the task at hand and not worry about my mental health right now, we have bigger things to worry about-

 **TonyNeedsSleep** : Fine, but mostly because I don't want to pry...

 **CaptainMotherHen** : You have to talk to Tony about this stuff...

 **Spider-Burrito** : thanks rhodey

 **Spider-Burrito:** and yeah, i already have

**MischievousSnek** : okay, we're parked a few blocks away

 **Spider-Burrito** : holy fucking shit how tf do you shapeshift so quickly-

 **Spider-Burrito** : wait, talk to me-

 **Spider-Burrito** : OMG THAT'S CAPTAIN AMERICA

 **CaptainMotherHen** : ... When the kid reacts better to a fake than the actual thing

 **Mr.Jesus** : he punched you when you first met after the accords were re-done

 **Mr.Jesus** : and you're very first meeting was him stealing your shield

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Don't need to remind me that a kid beat me twice Buck,

 **Mr.Jesus** : just saying

 **Mr.Jesus:** also, he has definitely beat you more than twice

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Oh hush babe! That's during practice-

 **Mr.Jesus** : still-

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Love you 

 **Mr.Jesus:** love you to

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : hey gays, let's get back to the mission, shall we?

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Right, sorry

 **Mr.Jesus** : i'm not

 **FalconsAreCool** : omg

**Spider-Burrito** : okay, me and clint are gonna enter through the vents while loki goes in. bucky will enter through a back door entrance and take out some guys guarding that area

 **Spider-Burrito** : do any of you back at the tower have an idea as to where Tony is?

 **SheBeSneaky** : can't locate him in the building, you'll have to check all of that by yourselves

 **Spider-Burrito** : k, thanks 

 **MiscievousSnek** : going in, won't hear from me for awhile

 **Spider-Burrito** : k, stay safe loki

 **PopTartLover** : Stay safe brother

 **MischievousSnek** : of course, these mortals have nothing on me

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : um, peter, i cant crawl up walls to get to the roof like you can

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : can you carry me? it'll be quicker

 **Spider-Burrito** : shoot, right, sorry

 **Spider-Burrito** : just latch on tightly 

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : got it-

**Mr.Jesus** : took care of the guards at the back entrance

 **SheBeSneaky** : perfect, go east and move down while the spiderling and birdbrain locate where tony is

 **SheBeSneaky** : avoid arousing suspicion

 **SheBeSneaky** : and do your best to hide the bodies, incase some others come to check up on them

 **Mr.Jesus** : copy

**Spider-Burrito** : wait shoot-

 **Spider-Burrito** : bucky you didn't kill any of them? right?

 **Mr.Jesus** : no, i didn't

 **Spider-Burrito** : thank you so much

 **Mr.Jesus** : of course

**CAWCAWCMOTHERFUCKERS** : peter, stop-

 **Spider-Burrito** : found the room?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : yep, some people with that freaky technology are guarding the door

 **Spider-Burrito** : how many?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : four

 **Spider-Burrito** : okay, you take the vents and when you drop down i'll attack in with you, okay?

 **Spider-Burrito** : and remember, no killing

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : got it

**Spider-Burrito** : okay, that's taken care of-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : those guns are fucking loud-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : also how are you so fluid with your webs?

 **Spider-Burrito** : you should hear them when you actually fire-

 **Spider-Burrito** : feels like your ear drums are about to explode

 **Spider-Burrito** : also, as for my webs

 **Spider-Burrito** : a lot of practice

 **Spider-Burrito** : anyways, nat, there's a 6 digit password to enter into this room

 **Spider-Burrito** : what is it?

 **SheBeSneaky** : wait gimme a sec

 **SheBeSneaky** : password is 052970

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : we're in

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : okay peter is off rn since he's tending to tony

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Is he injured?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : doesn't seem to be injured, he's also awake

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : have yet to know if he's concussed, gotta go

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Ok

**Mr.Jesus** : found loki

 **Mr.Jesus** : he's discussing with them, asking to know where tony is before giving the 'money'

 **Mr.Jesus** : damn he's a good actor

 **Mr.Jesus** : and we just made eye contact

 **Mr.Jesus** : gotta go

**MischievousSnek** : those mortals we're so gullible

 **MischievousSnek** : granted, most mortals are

 **Mr.Jesus** : loki got shot, they need medical attention

 **MischievousSnek** : that to

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : okay, everyone out, we've got tony, seems mostly uninjured, won't know from sure until we get back though

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : also, loki, do you need immediate medical attention?

 **MischievousSnek** : uneeded, it can wait

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : okay

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : nat, call the police to get all these people-

 **SheBeSneaky** : Capsicle is already on it, police tend to listen to him more

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : With reason of course-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : we're all moving out

 **SheBeSneaky** : okay

**CoolScienceBro** : Is Peter okay?

 **MischievousSnek** : no

 **CoolScienceBro** : ...

 **CoolScienceBro** : Care to elaborate? 

 **MischievousSnek** : he's just crying a lot and the iron pop tart is showing him that he doesn't have any injuries and that he is fine

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Kid has a lot of emotional baggage

 **MischievousSnek** : yeah well, don't we all?

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : who's this ben person?

 **SheBeSneaky** : don't ask

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : ... okay?

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : also, that kid has a lot of fucking bad assery

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : like, i know he's usually a lot more lean when battling with bad guys and joking and all that stuff

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : like the banter calms him down

 **CAWCAWMOTHEFUCKERS** : but he can be really serious when he wants to-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : and he is fucking amazing with those webs wtf

 **SheBeSneaky** : we heard you the first time clint

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : YOU DIDN'T SEE HIM

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : IT WAS LIKE SWOOSH AND WOOSH AND FWOOP

 **FalconsAreCool** : wtf

**MischievousSnek** : we're here

 **PopTartLover** : Brother I am coming to get you! You will not walk after being shot

 **MischievousSnek** : don't worry brother

 **MischievousSnek** : [tis but a scratch](https://media.giphy.com/media/VYcRNU4P3vyM/giphy.gif) 

 **PopTartLover** : THAT PERSONS ARM IS CUT OFF

 **PopTartLover** : BROTHER ARE YOU OKAY!?

 **MischievousSnek** : yes

 **MischievousSnek** : WAIT NO DON'T YOU DARE CARRY ME

 **SheBeSneaky** : ... hmmmm

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : this is beautiful

~~~~**CoolScienceBro** : Can I do a check up on tony?

 **IronPopTartMan** : the kids locked me up on our floor, so i think that will have to wait until later

 **IronPopTartMan** : i'm fine though, just got some rope burns

 **IronPopTartMan** : possibly a mild concussion

 **CoolScienceBro** : Okay

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Is the kid okay?

 **IronPopTartMan** : yeah, just a bit shaken-

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Hm

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Kid did a good job today- Kept a very level head about things, which was unexpected

 **IronPopTartMan** : of course he did

 **IronPopTartMan** : you dare doubt him?

 **CaptainMotherHen** : I mean, I did doubt him a bit-

 **IronPopTartMan** : i know, i read up- 

 **IronPopTartMan** : you were fucking told-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : FINALLY SOMEONE SAID IT-

 **IronPopTartMan** : anyways, gotta take care of my kid, talk to you guys later

 **CoolScienceBro** : Bye, come by later Tony

 **IronPopTartMan** : will do

**MischievousSnek** : i told you, tis but a flesh wound!

 **CoolScienceBro** : this is a pretty large wound

 **MischievousSnek** : oh i'm fine

 **PopTartLover** : B R O T H E R

 **MischievousSnek** : i've had worst

 **PopTartLover** : _BrOtHEr!_

**Author's Note:**

> this one was a fucking bitch to do in bold letters you have no idea, really proud of it though
> 
> This was suggested months ago and I was waiting for the next 10+ special to come up to do it! =D I'm aware Sam and Thor are a bit ignored in this one and I'm sorry for that TwT Still really proud of this though!
> 
> Also I can't remember the username of the person who suggested it for the life of me I'm so sorry ;^;
> 
> Also I always appreciate your comments! I adore reading them and replying to them! =D


End file.
